


It's all Gramps Fault

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childish Innocence, Humor, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is in trouble...and its all GARP'S FAULT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Gramps Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

He was seriously going to chew gramps out about this one…if the nutcase ever came back that is.

He and Luffy…well he had been cleaning the house and the last room to clean was their grandfathers room, which unless under threat of torture, or in this case a curtain ten year old who liked things neat and clean. He felt that the threat of dust bunnies was worth entering the lair of the cannon ball wielding horror; he more than welcome the man's year long absence from his and his brother's lives.

However when he had pushed the bed out of the way to sweep underneath it and come across something he defiantly did not want his brother seeing. He had gone down stairs to get a garbage bag to throw the stuff into the trash where it belonged. When he returned he froze when he saw his sweet innocent younger brother with for mentioned items open in front of him. He had stood there; mouth hanging open and eyes wide as Luffy looked over something that no child his age should be exposed to. Luffy had noticed that he was in the room and turned his eyes from the smooth thin magazines before him.

"Ace…why are they missing parts?" Luffy had asked holding up one of the magazines and pointing to what he was referring to. Blushing hard enough to resemble a cherry Ace grabbed the magazines, told Luffy they'd talk about it later before promptly shoving the photographic filth into the garbage bag and tossing it into the pile of other old junk that was to be thrown away. The day went without any other happenings and the house was soon neat and clean. All surfaces dusted and polished and the floors swept and mopped. Of course being the older brother he had managed to grab Luffy from his playing and told him to go up to his room and put his toys away at the very least…seriously Luffy's room always looked like several tornados followed by a tsunami had hit it with breakneck speed and power…and he was not exaggerating in the least.

It wasn't until a few days ago that the incident with the magazines was brought up again when he wasn't around.

Luffy, being the curious seven year old that he was, had gone to Shanks with his questions when the red haired pirate had returned to Fuchsia after another sail. Ace had come into the Party's Bar to eat lunch with Luffy and the Red Haired Pirate crew after training and found himself in one of the most uncomfortable moments of his life. The whole crew was blushing; including Shanks whose face matched the same red hue as his hair, and this was from a man who told the most off colored jokes and stories that Ace's ten year old ears had ever heard. Stuttering and obiously uncomfortable with the situation, Shanks asked why Luffy was asking the things he was asking…Ace never found out what Luffy's questions where, he didn't want to bring up the current scenario ever again…at least until Luffy was a little older.

When Shanks found out where Luffy got his questions from he reacted in the way a father would when faced with a situation where their child was exposed to something inappropriate.

And that's why Ace was standing next to his confused little brother, with a painful lump sticking up from his hair, getting a lecture far worse than any gramps had given them from a normally fun loving and carefree captain.

And it was all Gramps fault for having that crap in the house in the first place!

And if the guy ever came back, Ace was going to give a lecture of his own!

Even if it meant risking his life.


End file.
